Such an apparatus is known from Dutch Patent Application 9201734.
With the cleaning member described in said patent application the teats of the animal to be milked are cleaned by two cleaning rollers rotating in opposite directions between which rollers a teat is cleaned by the rubbing motion of the rollers.
Improvements to such apparatus are an object of this invention.